cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul was the original leader of the League of Assassins in the 13th century. Early Life Batman Season 1 In A Death in the Family, In The Iceman Cometh, In Oaths, In The Will To Act, In Lazara, Batman Season 2 In The Demon, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In Legacy, In Contagion, In No Man's Land, In No Man's Land: The Court of Owls, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning, In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Supergirl Season 7 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In Invincible, In DNR, In Home, In Colorful Mind, In So Cold, In Just Good Busines, Supergirl Season 8 In Queen of Blood, Part 1, In Queen of Blood, Part 2, In Bound, In The Box, Birds of Prey Season 8 In Everything Burns, Part 1, In Everything Burns, Part 2, The Justice League of America Season 1 In Spirit of Truth, In So Far Away, In Son of the Demon, In The Path to Enlightenment, In The Land of the Unliving, In Black Hand, In Prophecies, The Justice League of America Season 2 In Cain and Abel, In Chairwoman, In Nightmares, In The Lord of the Unliving, In In Blackest Night, In Rise, In Endgame, Personality Quotes Trivia * He is the most-appearing antagonist in Batman. * He is the Big Bad of Batman Season 2. ** He is the overall Big Bad of Batman. Appearances * 21/36 (Batman) * 18/27 (The Justice League of America) * 13/180 (Supergirl) * 2/150 (Birds of Prey) * 54 (total) (Batman S1) (5/18) * A Death in the Family (possessing Nyssa al Ghul) * The Iceman Cometh (possessing Nyssa al Ghul) * Oaths (possessing Nyssa al Ghul) * The Will To Act (possessing Nyssa al Ghul) * Lazara (possessing Nyssa al Ghul) (Batman S2) (16/18) * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Supergirl S7) (9/20) * 7x01 Superwomen * 7x02 All God's Angels * 7x06 Woman of Tomorrow * 7x07 Invincible * 7x09 DNR * 7x10 Home * 7x16 Colorful Mind * 7x17 So Cold * 7x18 Just Good Business (Supergirl S8) (4/20) * 8x01 Queen of Blood, Part 1 * 8x02 Queen of Blood, Part 2 * 8x03 Bound * 8x10 The Box (Birds of Prey S8) (2/20) * 8x19 Everything Burns, Part 1 * 8x20 Everything Burns, Part 2 (The Justice League of America S1) (9/9) * Spirit of Truth * So Far Away * Son of the Demon * The Path to Enlightenment * Death of the King * The Land of the Unliving * The Needs of the Many * Black Hand * Prophecies (The Justice League of America S2) (9/9) * Cain and Abel * Green Lantern's Light * Echoes of Love * Chairwoman * Nightmares * Lord of the Unliving * In Blackest Night * Rise * Endgame Category:Batman Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Big Bads Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series Category:Antagonists appearing in 50+ episodes Category:The Justice League of America Characters Category:The Justice League of America Main Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 1 Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 2 Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Justice League of America Season 2 Main Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Muslims Category:Multiverse Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Earth-2 Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Batman Big Bads